


Two-week Rule

by HarrysWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: There’s always been a two-week rule, always. Two weeks from the time Louis or Harry step on a separate flight until the time they are back in each other’s arms. This has been the rule since they mated, Harry doesn’t want to think about the time before he was mated to Louis, it was a dark, dark place.Or the one where the two week rule was broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Harry and Louis’ two weeks rule that’s only been broken once. 
> 
> I kind of added something new to A/B/O. Can I do that? Welp, I just did.
> 
> Also, did not proofread this because of pure laziness. Sorry for the mistakes.

There’s always been a two-week rule, always. Two weeks from the time Louis or Harry step on a separate flight until the time they are back in each other’s arms. This has been the rule since they mated, Harry doesn’t want to think about the time before he was mated to Louis, it was a dark, dark place. 

This rule has been set up for two reasons. One, because Harry and Louis really hate being away from each other for any amount of time and two, because it is not medically safe for mated omegas to be away from their alphas for long periods of time. Omegas bodies were in tune with their alphas and when they lost that contact they could get incredibly sick. Now, Harry being the Alpha that he was always made sure that it was two weeks down to the day. Typically mated couples could go a bit longer than that but Harry never wanted to take the chance. Louis called him insane but deep down his heart always fluttered at the fact that he picked such a protective mate. He always, always felt safe with Harry. 

The fans knew this two-week rule. Of course they did. Well, some fans. Harry and Louis’ intuitive little FBI agents, as they called them. They noticed and traced the “coincidental” pattern that always seemed to occur. Pages and pages of blogs dedicated to the rumor of Louis being an omega and more importantly, Harry and Louis being mated. 

Harry and Louis are currently in the middle of this period. When photos of Louis at Gemma’s private birthday party leaked management freaked. Louis wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near there never mind hugging the girl as Harry looked on fondly. In retrospect the photos could have been worse, much worse. Five minutes after that Harry had Louis pressed up against the bathroom sink as he kissed the living daylights out of him. So what sue him, thinking of Louis being part of his family gets him going. Louis was sent on the next flight out to LA, while Harry was put on damage control in London. 

Which is where Louis sat now, tossing and turning in the middle of their huge king bed in their home in LA. He never understood why they needed such a massive bed, they practically sleep on top of each other anyway. He secretly thinks it’s because Harry likes to see him look extra tiny in a sea of blankets. He knows he has to get up, has some writing to do with Liam, he was supposed to meet him at the studio a half hour ago but he’s missing Harry a lot today and clinging on to the last scent of him on the sheets. He just listened to the voice note Harry sent him, always making sure the omega wakes up to his voice. He’s just lovely like that, Louis thinks. It also features Harry’s deep, raspy ‘just woke up’ voice that sends a shiver up his spine. He immediately feels want. He knows he doesn’t have time to go there so he pulls himself out of bed to get ready for the day, Liam is going to murder him if he keeps him waiting much longer. 

Back in London Harry feels like he is spending every waking moment out and about. He is “meant to be seen” or so that’s what management told him. That’s walking on the busiest streets in London, out to lunch with friends, and clubbing at night with a few famous people that he would undoubtedly be linked to in tomorrow’s edition of The Sun. The exhaustion seeped into his bones as he fell into bed each night. He body only let him get spurts of sleep as the alpha in him craved for his omega. Life was unfair really, how is fate going to gift him with the most beautiful creature alive and then keep him from him like this. He never felt such a gravitational pull to someone until he and Louis mated. Now it was just like life revolved around Louis and nobody else, it overwhelmed him sometimes how gone he was for the other boy. But he knew Louis was the same way, seen the way he looks when Harry comes back to him, how his breathing evens out and his heart beats to the rhythm of Harry’s. Harry’s never felt more responsibility in his life. To have such control over someone, to love someone so much and have them love you the same amount. It terrifies and excites him all at once. Harry falls heavy onto their bed, like his bones weigh a ton but unfortunately sleep never comes and he makes the trek to their couch around 3am, their bed feeling foreign without Louis there to cuddle. 

Louis heads to the studio around noon, he’s draped in Harry’s sweater hoping no fans will spot him as he rushes from the car. He know it’s risky but he needs it today. 

“Late as usual tommo,” Liam hollers out as he opens the door from the recording booth. 

“I know, I know but I’m here now, gracing you with my presence,” Louis jokes.

“Okay, Harry! Anyone see you in that Louis? You’re swimming it, won’t take fans long to connect the dots on that one.”

Louis looked down, pulling the hem down awkwardly, “uh yeah, don’t think anyone saw me, it should be okay. Just missing him. S’dumb I know.”

Liam waved his hand as he sipped from a nearby water bottle, “was only joking Lou, I know how tough it is. He should be here soon though, yeah?” 

“Dunno, he’s trying to get out here when he can but management are being dicks as usual.” Louis responded.

Liam nodded, understanding far to well what that’s like. He had a “pregnant” omega back in London. Except they never dated or slept together and the baby was certainly not his. He’s been hiding out in LA ever since. 

They stayed at the studio writing for hours. A couple artists and songwriters popped in and out periodically. They had sold a song to an up a coming girl band just a few days prior and they got to hear the rough demo from them, it was amazing. Louis sometimes can’t believe he gets to do this for a living. They were just about to wrap for the day when his phone lit up, Harry of course. He picked up on the second ring. 

“Hello?” Louis spoke.

“Hi love,” Harry answered. The voice calming Louis immediately. A low whine erupted from inside, only his alpha attuned to it. 

“My boy,” Harry replied softly, calming his omega. 

Louis looked down at his feet, not caring who was around him, “miss you.”

“Miss you too baby, so much.”

Louis fiddled with his fringe as he spoke, “when are you coming, been almost two weeks.” He doesn’t have to explain, they both know the unspoken rule. 

“Dunno love, management are being dicks as usual. They have more outings set up that I wasn’t even told about. Thought I’d be there by now. Soon though okay baby. “

They hang up with ‘miss you’s’, ‘love you’s’, and ‘see you soon’s’. Louis really hopes it’s sooner rather than later. He’s tired, so tired. 

The next few days are spent in and out of the studio. Louis tried to keep his mind off the ache that’s settled in his body. On the other side of the world, Harry feels it too. The want that’s become need radiating from his omega is almost too much to handle. He keeps holding on though, knowing he’s got to get through this bullshit before he can head straight in the direction of Louis. 

It’s verging on week three when Louis see’s Liam next. Liam’s set up a mini studio at his house in LA and they are supposed to be recording a demo for some artist. Louis pads in an hour and a half late. Eyes drooping with dark circles to accompany them. 

Liam’s back was turned to the door when he spoke, assuming it was Louis by the way his feet dragged as he walked, “about time, Jesus Lou! Thought you’d never get here. We have to start recording.” 

He got no answer, when he turned he was met with a sad sight. Louis was curled on the couch, all tucked up into himself, eyes nearly closed, “sorry Lima, lost track of time. M’ready now.”

Liam heart broke at the sight, even though Louis wasn’t his omega he was still an Alpha and seeing an omega like this still hurt.

“Lou,” he whined as he pushed the fringe out of Louis’ eyes. “When is Harry coming? You’re exhausted.”

Louis just sighed, “Dunno, talked to him before I got here. They are on super damage control this time around, I fucked up so bad Liam.”

“Hey, hey, hey you did not fuck up. That wasn’t your fault. That place was supposed to be completely locked down. How would you have known someone was going to get a photo. Gemma is basically your family too, you should be able to celebrate with her.” 

Louis nuzzles into Liam’s hand before he finds what’s left of his energy to get himself up and into the booth. He sings like Harry is there with him, then promptly snuggles up onto the couch and sleeps.

He’s got a couple days break before they are due to meet with Ariana’s team for material for her new album. 

It’s been officially three weeks… 

Three days later Liam comes knocking on Louis’ door. He hasn’t heard anything from the omega since yesterday morning. He stopped answering his texts right as Liam was trying to set up a time for studio space. Lazy omega he thinks as he jogs up to Louis and Harry’s front door. He knocks and knocks to no response before he shimmies the spare key out from their hanging plant nearby. The front door creaks slightly as he pushes it open, immediately announcing himself in fear that the omega will get nervous. 

“Louis, lou??” He questions as he steps further in looking in all directions for the boy.

He spots a huge cocoon of blankets on the couch and immediately sighs knowing he can find Louis somewhere in them.

“Lou you asleep? Get your lazy bum up we have to get moving!” He laughs as he moves to shake him. 

As he gets closer he sees that Louis looks terrible. Completely drawn into himself, complexion off, and skin shimmering with a think layer of sweat. He runs his hand over his forehead and it’s absolutely burning. 

“Jesus Lou, you’re burning up! Babe, how long have you been like this?” he shouts as he stands up trying to remove some of the blankets. 

Louis whines but doesn’t answer. It clicks. Liam knows what this is. Shit, he’s got to find Harry. 

“Louis, you’re going to be okay. You’ll be fine. Harry’s coming, okay?” He pushes back his fringe, trying to cool his body down any way possible. 

A small incoherent voice comes out from beneath the blankets, “Harry?” 

“Soon Louis, soon. Then Harry will be here with you okay?” Liam responds, trying to reassure the boy as he frantically dials Harry’s number. 

It rings and rings and rings. No answer. Shit, shit, shit, what the fuck is he going to do. He calls Anne next, vaguely remembering Louis saying something about how she was going to stay a few days at their London home to visit. 

“What a nice surprise this is. Hello Liam!” Anne says warmly into the phone.

“Hi Anne, hope all is well! I’d love to catch up proper but this is kind of an emergency. Do you know where Harry is?”

Anne's voice changes, nervous undertones appear in her response, “he’s here with me love, left his phone in the other room. Everything okay?”

“I’m not sure. Louis’ not doing so great, can I talk to him plea--?” 

Before he can even respond Harry’s voice is on the line, “Liam what the hell is going on, where is Louis?”

“He’s burning up Harry, you’ve got to get on the next flight here. It’s been too long; his body has gone too long without his Alpha. He needs you. I’ve never seen it get this bad, I don’t know what to do H.” 

He hears a string of expletives next, a short pause, and then, “I’ll be on the next flight. Mum’s going to drive me to the airport now. Stay with him please.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t leave him. H, have you seen this before? Thought it took much longer than this.” Liam asks.

“I’ve never been gone longer than two weeks. Most mates can go longer but I should have known, it starts aching before we even get to two weeks. Fuck, can’t believe I let this happen, what was I thinking!” Harry was losing it. Mind racing with thoughts of his sick little omega.

Liam spent the rest of the day trying to cool Louis down. He knew it wasn’t going to work, it wasn’t like a fever you could sweat out. It was a need to be back with your mate. Nothing he could do would be any help.

Harry rolled in around 7pm. Liam could hear the tires screeching into the driveway and then the door slam open.

“Fuck, fuck. Where is he?!” Harry’s hair wild and unstyled, he looks like he hasn’t slept in days, weeks even. 

He found Liam cuddled up to Louis on the couch, Louis' head on his chest, the omega looking absolutely tiny. He was both jealous and relieved at the same time. He hated seeing any alpha touching his omega even one of his best friends, but he knew even though it wasn’t Louis’ alpha, an alpha can slow down the fever. 

“Louis baby?” Harry almost cries as Liam slowly gets up and transfers Louis onto Harry.

Louis moves for the first time in hours when he finally, finally touches his Alpha. He sobs a bit and takes all the energy he can muster and pushes his face into Harry’s neck and breathes deep. 

Harry knows he needs to scent mark him, and quick. 

“Should we bring him to a hospital H?” Liam asks, he’s never seen Louis this out of it.

“Let me see if I can get him back up, get his temperature down.” Harry replies.

Harry spends the better part of the hour holding Louis so tight, he’s stripped off their shirts knowing skin to skin contact between omega and alpha is most effective. He kisses his forehead and whispers sweet words into the omega’s ear, letting him know his Alpha is there. He finally starts feeling cooler about an hour later, the same time Liam slips out knowing Harry’s got a handle on this.

Harry picks Louis up knowing he’s got to keep him hydrated and carries him to the kitchen. He attempts to get him to eat but the omega will only take tiny sips of water. 

The hand rubbing Louis’ back in small circles is the only thing keeping him grounded. He feels like he’s in his body but can’t quite speak yet. He just needs his Alpha to stay, can’t imagine being apart from him in this second. 

A while later, Harry and Louis are still on the couch when Louis finally speaks. 

“Alpha”

Harry smiles in relief, he’s starting to come back to him, “your Alpha, yes baby.”

“S’hot” Louis whines.

“I know baby, you were burning up. Feel so much cooler now though. I was so scared love,” Harry says, hand running up the notches in Louis’ spine. 

“Missed you,” Louis whispers, energy spent again by just a few words.

“Missed you love. Let’s get you in a nice bath, get you cooled down baby.” Harry picks Louis up and heads upstairs. 

After a nice cool bath Louis is finally starting to feel much better. He’s almost come back into himself. Single words are now starting to become short sentences. However, Harry’s concerned he’s not quite there yet. That there is another way he needs to be tied to the Alpha to regain full awareness.

“Baby, think I need to knot you baby. Get your body back with mine. Get you back with me love, don’t like seeing you like this.” Harry whispers into the omega’s ear.

Louis nods, “so scared H. Need to be back with you. Need my Alpha.”

“Let’s get you knotted love. Think that’s what you need. I need you here with me baby.” 

Harry fucks him deep but slow. Gentle, always gentle. They’re facing each other, Louis on top as Harry rocks into him, keeping Louis face in his neck. Trying to intertwine their scents and get them back to each other.

When Harry knots Louis lets out a deep breath. Almost like he can breathe again, like he and Harry are finally back on the same level. Harry just kisses him all over as he comes. Picking up Louis’ head to look into his eyes, the darkness finally clearing up, the beautiful blue he loves returning. 

He leans over, careful not to tug where they are connected, and grabs the water bottle slowly putting the top onto Louis’ lips to let him drink. 

When Harry can finally pull out he rearranges them on the bed so they are face to face. An arm slung over Louis’ waist and their legs intertwined. He brushed his fingers over Louis’ sharp cheekbones as he waited for the omega to speak

“I love you,” Louis finally said and Harry thought he was going to start crying.

“I love you so so much baby. I hate myself for what I did to you. I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you,” Harry whined.

Louis traced his fingers over the birds that represented them on Harry’s chest, “not your fault. I don’t want you to think this was. Just promise me something?”

“Anything, anything at all,” Harry replied frantically.

Louis took a breathe before he spoke, “no more than two weeks anymore.”

Harry nodded immediately, “if you think I’m going to let you out of my sight for even a minute anymore you’re crazy.”

Louis was going to be extra clingy for a few days, Harry figured this. They were both a little shaken up for days, staying extra close. Neither leaving each other’s vicinity.

Liam visits on the fourth day and witnesses just how scared the two of them really were whether they admitted it out loud or not. The entire time he was there they didn’t part from each other. The one time Louis got up to pee, Harry actually stood outside and waited, hand out waiting to walk him back to the couch. Liam couldn’t even imagine the fear Harry had as an alpha, he hopes he never has to experience that. 

When Harry spoke to management after that he told them that he would no longer be away from Louis for more than four days at a time and if they had a problem with that he would break the contract and tell the entire world what happened due to their order. They agreed of course, not wanting this to get out for the sake of their reputation. 

Louis’ first day out alone came a few days later. He headed out to the studio, Harry dropped him off with a kiss and his own sweatshirt placed into the smaller boys hands. Louis was too embarrassed to ask for it in the morning, needing that last bit of reassurance. As Harry helped him into it he leaned in for a kiss and it was all the reassurance Louis would need. _I love you, I need you, I’m right here, forever_


End file.
